100 Moments NejiTen
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: inspired by Serinty Silence's version of this , Disclaimer: Naruto Is Not Mine i'm not going to say it again
1. Moment 1: Beginning

**NejiTen 100 moments **

**Inspirered by Serenity Silence**

**Moment 1:**

**Beginning**

You know the story, 'in the beginning, there was light', the same could - I suppose be said of the beginning of Neji Hyuuga's life. He was a light in the darkness of his fathers world, but to the rest of the clan he was the darkness that threatened the balance of main and branch house.

--

Neji sat under a tree, at age 3 ½ he was innocent and harmless, so to say. Neji stood, dusting himself off and bracing into the traditional Hyuuga stance like the one his father taught him. Although he did not yet posses the Byukugan, the bloodline trait of the great Hyuuga clan, he was still as skilled as many who did possess it.

He readied himself turning when his ears caught the sound of metal hitting wooden fence, he ran to the gap in the fence to look and saw a small brown eyed girl throwing kunai and shuriken with nearly a perfect accuracy, those she did miss she would quickly run over and pick up to try again and again, she stopped for a small break, taking a water bottle and a bento box from a bag hung on a tree, she stiffened as Neji sneezed

"Who's there?" she shook slightly shuriken in her petit hands, which; he noticed were covered with cuts and calluses, her hands looked old compared to her young face, and those large brown eyes with a tint of amber in were wide and there was a trace amount of fear in them

"My name is Neji Hyuuga" he spoke up, watching how she changed her stance to defensive as if on automatic

"Why are you watching me?" she asked

"You fascinate me" he replied simply blinking a few times

"You have funny eyes" she giggled laying down her weapons on the leather bag behind her

"I have my families' eyes"

"They're still funny" he closed his eyes

"You're not very nice" she shrugged

"How do you know?" she stuck her tongue out at him before grinning at him "I'm Tenten" her put her hand through the gap in the fence. She laughed when he just stared at it.

"You're supposed to shake it dummy" he blinked twice in a row before reaching out a hand, she smiled retaking her hand "I'll be one sec"

"She ran back to her bag and retrieved a kunai and a small chisel" before looking over at him again

"What was your name again?" he scowled

"Oh come on, I wanna make you something"

"Neji Hyuuga, Branch Family" she nodded, beating out a pattern on the handle of the kunai. After a while she handed him the kunai, which now had the letters .N.H. and on the blade

'From Tenten, Your Friend' she smiled as his eyes widened as he read the blade

"But why?" he asked

"Because I like you" she smiled "See ya round Neji" she picked up her bag and headed back the way she had came

"Bye" he waved at her before taking the kunai and examining it again. He smiled.

He had a friend.

Neji must have stayed there for hours after she left for when his father came to collect him for dinner, he was still there hoping for a glimpse of the brown eyed girl who smiled so warmly


	2. Moment 2: Flower

Theme 2 : Flower

Training was as usual, hard, exhausting and both mentally and physically challenging that sweltering July day, for Neji at least, His oh so kind Sensei had left him alone with Tenten announcing that the two should enjoy the springtime of youth while they still could.

Man the gods hated him today, as it was so hot Tenten had discarded her white and maroon outfit for a pair of short black shorts with a large weapons belt around her waist and a pale blue tight top, which to Neji's eyes was very distracting, she teamed this with her hair in a long braid and that fiery look in her eyes as she spun in the air, her twin dragons wrapping themselves around her and raining down on him

"Neji?" the brunette landed next to him a hand on his arm

"What?" he snapped turning on the teen girl who flinched

"Sorry…" she turned away from Neji and started picking up her weapons

"Ten?" she stopped frozen in mid air, he stepped over to her taking her arm and helping her up "I should be the one apologising" he said "so dinner, you, me?" she looked away from him

"I dunno" she pulled away from him and bent down to retrieve a kunai from the tree stump

"Ten, why not?" he picked up a few of her weapons and placed them on her bag, carefully watching the teen out of the corner of his eye

"cause…" she trailed off glancing over in his direction

"Well?" she blushed, eyes turning away from Neji and looking in the other direction where her eyes fell upon a bed of wildflowers in all their summer glory.

Neji walked over to her taking a look in the same direction "They're beautiful aren't they?" he asked admiring them. Tenten didn't even notice how close he was to her until she turned quickly on her heel and fund herself face to face and almost lip to lip with the Hyuuga prodigy

"Neji" she stumbled backwards tripping on her own feet, she closed her eyes waiting for the skin on ground contact but it never came, she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the lavender eyes of her team mate

"Come on, its on me" she smiled

"Ok then" she stood up not pulling her hand away from his waist

\outside the flower shop/

"one second Ten" Neji paused ducking inside and leaving the girls side

"Good morning, welcome to Yakama flower shop, how can I help?" can the musical ring of a blond kunoichi known as Ino

"Yakama" he nodded his greeting

"Oh my god Neji, what are you doing in here?" she started to panic

"Chill, I just want some flowers"

"Oooh who is she?" the blond grinned at him and was given the silent treatment "Oh come on Neji, tell me, I won't tell a soul, I promise" the girl clasped her hands together in mock prayer

"Hn"

"Hyuuga-San" she turned her baby blue eyes on him

"Not working, now which are the best flowers for a first date?" he asked clearly tiring of the blonde who stood behind the counter

"If you tell me who she is I can help" the kunoichi batted her lashes at him

"Not in a million years, do you want this sale?" his tone was darker that time

"Sorry, um… first date, what is she like?"

"I said I wasn't telling"

"Its not for gossip I promise" she held her hands up in surrender

"Then why?"

"Every girl is different" the girl explained

"She's a kunoichi and a strong one at that"

"Mmm that's a tough one" she stood and started to run through a list on the wall

"How about roses?" Neji shook his head

"No too girly"

"Ah…" the girl thought for a while

"these should be perfect" she said handing over a bunch of Japanese Roses

"What do they mean?" Neji asked

"Beauty is not your only attraction" the blonde answered

"Neji?" Tenten stepped into the shop and saw him taking the flowers from Ino "Oh, I'd better go" she turned on her heel and ran out again

"Shit Tenten!"

He found her sat under a tree at their training grounds "Tenten?"

"Go away Neji, I don't want to talk to you"

"Just let me explain please, These flowers are for you" he held them out

"Really?" Neji nodded

"Yea, do you know why I picked them?" he asked as she examined them

"No, what do they mean?"

"Beauty is not your only attraction" he hesitantly put his arms around her

"Who knew the great Neji Hyuuga was such a romantic?" she placed one arm around his neck and lifted her head to look him in the eye

"I didn't before I fell for you"

"Charmer" she scoffed

"Flower" then he lent down to kiss her, the flowers left on the side.


	3. Moment 3: Friend

Moment 3: Friend

When Neji was younger, he didn't have any friends.

When Neji was at the academy, he didn't have any friends - only acquaintances.

When Neji was a genin, he didn't have any friends - only team-mates.

When Neji was a chunin, he didn't have any friends. He had Tenten, Lee and Gai.

When Neji was a jonin, he didn't have any friends. He had best friends.

When Neji was an ANBU, he didn't have any friends. He had his genin team as his ANBU squad.

When Neji said 'I do', he didn't have any friends. He had Tenten as a bride, Lee as a best man and Gai as the father of the bride.

When Neji left the ANBU, he didn't have any friends. He had a family.

--

sorry if this is short but it just seemed to work


	4. Moment 4: Geisha

Moment 3: Geisha

The room was silent as the sun began to set, through the paper windows the last beams of sunlight filtered through the room and sent long shadows gliding across the floor. The lower level geisha were tidying up from the days activities, scurrying from place to place, being cautious not to disturb the four higher level geisha of that place.

The first of the geisha was a Sakura Haruno, she was special because of her unusual looks, bright bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, she was a favourite amongst the men of the town as a companion, her usual kimono was pink and embroidered with cherry blossom petals.

Next was Ino Yakama, a merchant's daughter who loved flowers, with her white blonde hair that fell long beyond her waist and sea blue eyes, she was another unusual geisha at the place and her kimono was a deep purple with white daises. Along with Sakura she was the next most requested for walks with the men.

The third of the girls was Hinata Hyuuga, she had White eyes that seemed silver at times and dark blue almost navy hair, she was the most shy of the geisha but still danced with an urethral grace. Her kimono was white with small dark blue feathers floating down the material.

The last geisha was the only one out of the four who appeared to be a normal girl, but when she danced, she danced with weapons, she was known as Kunoichi - or behind her back- that one with the blades.

Her hair was in twin buns on the top of her head, each hiding several shurikin and senbon, the fan she used had small blades hidden inside and the fan itself could be used as a weapon if needed, this was a chocolate brown which matched her eyes, her eyes sparkled with a hint of amber and a spark of fighting spirit. She was the only daughter of a blacksmith and a swords mistress and took her skills from her parents. Her kimono was black with a white obi and senbon stitched into the fabric. She may have had the most normal appearance of the geisha but she was the only one out of the four who was only requested by only the wealthiest clients, including the men and their heirs from the four main clans in Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nara clan: Shikaku and Shikamaru. The latter the genius of his clan, the former the head medical specialist of the village.

The Uchia clan: Fugaku and Sasuke. Fugaku was the head of Konoha's police force and his son was number one detective in the junior force.

The Uzumaki clan: Minato and Naruto. Minato was the leader of the village and his only son was destined to follow in his fathers footprints but for the time being, he was content with being a student.

The Hyuuga clan: Hizashi and Neji. Hizashi was Lord Uzumaki's personal advisor, his son Neji, a prodigy who is a student from the most prestigious school in the village by day, but unknown to his father, he was a elite assassin by night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura unrolled her bedding laughing softly at Ino's tale of how the client had insisted on walking her all the way back to the geisha house and when they were there kissed her hand and waited until she went inside.

"Ino-pig" she wined as the blond elbowed her in the side

"What Fore-head?" she snickered as the girl recoiled

"You're in love" Sakura said in a sing song voice

"With the Nara?, Not likely" she scoffed

"What do you think Hina?, is Ino-pig in love?" she turned to address the bluenette who had just climbed into her sleeping roll

"Maybe" then she turned over "Who's Kunoichi?" she asked still not facing the others

"Huh?" both the blonde and the pinkette glanced over at her

"Kunoichi?, the other geisha mention her and the men do too, but I've never met her"

Ino sat up "I think she's that one with the brown hair"

"She's nothing special" Sakura said with a touch of bitterness in her voice

"Oh yea, does Sasuke like her then?" Ino teased

"No!" Sakura snapped "Goodnight Hinata, Ino" then she turned her back on them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tsunade woke the three girls "Morning girls, you all have important clients today, so get ready" then she shut the door on them and went to wake Kunoichi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning Kunoichi" she greeted the brunette who sat brushing her long hair pulling it up into its custom buns and hiding her weapons on her

"Good morning Tsunade-Sama" she greeted bowing her head slightly to the older woman

"Hyuuga-San requests your presence today" the geisha turned

"Hizashi-Sama?" she asked with mild interest

"No his son Neji" this caused the girls to freeze

"Oh ok" she immediately went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of deep green pants and a matching top with leather braces for her arms in black

"What do you think you are doing?" Tsunade demanded of the girl

"When he gets here send him in" Tsunade bowed

"As you wish" then she turned and left

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten?"

"Good morning Hyuuga-Sama" she greeted as she bowed in front of him, before raising her eyes to his

He took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on the skin "Are you ready?" he asked eyeing the kimono she had on

"Sure give me a few minutes" she then proceeded to strip off the kimono to reveal the green pants and sleeveless green top, her arms were in the braces and black boots and a pair of twin katanas were strapped to her back

"Fight me" she smirked

"My pleasure Kunoichi" she kicked him backwards

"Oi watch it" they started to spar, getting a few shots in here and there, suddenly Tenten flipped over him and landed with a foot in his gut and a blade against his throat.

"Do you give?"

"Never" Neji started moving her backwards until she ended up with her back against the wall.

"Do you give?" he asked her, pushing his forehead against hers

"Never" she smirked pushing her lips against his. He responded enthusiastically licking her lower lip asking for entrance, finally they pulled away from each other

"I win" he smirked triumphant

"Shut up" she pouted

"Never"


	5. Moment 5: Daughter

Moment 5: Daughter

My thanks and a dedication to :x0x-aShl3iGh-x0x, Naash, Rallybabe89 and Deyanira-chan for reviewing. I love you guys x x x

"Neji. I'm bored" whined a small Hyuuga girl

"Tough, I'm meditating"

"But Neji…" she stuck out her bottom lip "Pwease"

"No" he closed his eyes and the girl ran off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji!!!" yelled Tenten as she came stomping into the dojo; weapons in one hand and the small girls hand in the other.

"What?" he asked lazily opening one eye to look at her "Is there something I can do for you Mrs Hyuuga?" he lifted one eyebrow

"Why you little…" she raised the hand holding the twin kunai towards him "Hyuuga Neji listen to me" he opened his other eye in order to watch her as she advanced on him, but was stopped by a tug to the bottom of her kimono

She lowered her weapons and turned to the small girl with pale brown eyes and long deep brown hair along with the series of senbon hidden in her hair slightly blunted

"Mira, go and practice for a few minutes, I'll be right there"

"Yes mum"

"Good girl" she handed her daughter a kunai from the pouch on her waist "Hit it for me"

Mira nodded and ran off in the other direction as her mother turned back to Neji

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji" she raised the blade again moving behind him quickly and silently and holding the blade to his hair

"Yes Tenten?" he asked spinning her around and catching her in his arms pressing his lips against hers

She dropped the blade pressing a fast hand to her slightly rounded stomach "Ten?" his tone was urgent as he helped her to a soft seat, a protective hand over her stomach "Are you ok?" he asked eyes flashing with concern.

She placed her hand over his "I'm ok" she said eyes fluttering closed, she pushed his hand

"Now go and train with your daughter" he kissed her forehead gently

"Yes Mrs Tenten Hyuuga"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

owari


	6. Moment 6: Unwanted

Unwanted:

Neji looked down at his small pile of presents and compared it to Hinata's next to him which was considerably larger, Pile? What was he kidding, the only gifts there were from HIS TEAM.

He bit the inside of his cheek as she unwrapped gift after gift.

First up: a state of the art handheld organiser, the pale lilac surface reflecting the Christmas lights, next a kimono; ebony in colour with white blossom petals falling in a spiral pattern along the length, the Obi was silver with a pattern of leaves in various shades of gold. The puppy and dress from her team-mates, from the Uchia's team: a new set of medical scrolls complete with quill and ink pot. From Ino's team: a white dress that covered most of her and accessories to go with them, along with a invitation to the hot springs and a free massage. The silver necklace from HIS team-mates, the glory and attention of the whole clan, just because she was their 'heir', phh what did he care? Not one little bit.

He scowled at her behind her back. She always got everything. The main branch did.

She paused pushing her pile aside and turning to him

"Neji-Ni-San?" she asked, he merely grunted bowing his head as he asked for leave, she nodded pale eyes following his hurried exit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" asked Tenten as he entered Team 13's training area quickly ducking under a newly thrown knife that threatened his hair, he caught the next one carefully examining the blade wrought with Chinese characters

"What do they mean?" he asked the brunette as he found a place next to her underneath their favourite tree in the clearing, the last of the leaves were yet to fall as usual and for this reason did they favour this over any other, it didn't follow fate, to bud - flower - bear fruit and then die. She sat up

"Don't change the question, why are you here?, shouldn't you be back at the compound with Hinata and the others?"

"No" she turned

"What? Neji why are you here?" she took her hand not looking at her

"Because I'm not wanted there" he answered her "Now this blade, the characters?"

She took his other arm holding it tightly before hugging him "Neji - you're always wanted here" she said kissing him on the cheek

"Thanks… I.. I mean, for wanting me" she just stared at him

"I mean it - I need you here" she started rummaging around in the bag by her feet before pulling out a small rectangular box and handing it to him

"What's this?" he asked, she just smiled at him as he opened it.

Inside lay three weapons, a small dagger approximately six inches long, inscribed with the character for Freedom and Health.

A shuriken made of chakra metal and engraved with the names of Team Gai on each point with Tenten pointing north, Neji facing south, Lee east and Gai west. He removed it from its casing and she noticed.

"It's us" she explained "Team Gai, although we may move in different directions, we're still connected. Always." he smiled gently replacing it in its place before moving on the last weapon.

A slightly smaller than usual kunai lay in the material, he extracted it almost immediately cutting the tip of his finger on the blade

She took his hand sucking on his finger to stop the blood, shaking her head as she did so

"Well, I was gonna warn you, its razor sharp" she took the blade off his showing him the flat side

'Neji and Tenten

Shinobi and Kunoichi

Forever against Fate'

She then pulled out an identical one from her side pouch with the same message "See, we're together'

He smiled at her "Thank you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola! Its me! Sorry about the wait, had writers block with Lesson part 2 so have decided to remove that and post this sorry, its not in time for Christmas day but still, I'm only one day off (hehehehe) hope you liked and please review it will make my Christmas


	7. Moment 7: Hands

Moment 7: Hands, Eyes and Lips

HANDS:

Hands told stories. Eyes told secrets. Lips told lies.

Hands of a Shinobi were calloused, worn and aged.

Hands of a civilian were soft, unused and young.

Then what of the hands of Team Gai?.

Neji's hands were soft like a civilians but rough around the edges, a lot like him.

Lee's hands were hard, rough and deadly, just the way he had trained his body to be.

Gai's hands were much the same as Lee's, just a few more years battle worn and scarred.

Tenten's hands were unusual, for a female, but not for a Kunoichi. They were scared, the pale golden scars criss-crossed her palms like a spider web made of gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EYES:

Eyes of a Shinobi were trained, often weapons.

Eyes of a civilian were used for watching family and friends.

Then what about Team 13 then?.

Neji's eyes were his weapons, his bloodline, his life.

Lee's eyes were buried under bushy black brows, but always open and happy.

Gai's eyes were full of wisdom, and experience. He used them to watch his team.

Tenten's eyes were watchful, always on the lookout, yet she never stood out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LIPS:

Lips of a Shinobi were dry and often forgotten about.

Lips of a civilian were soft, moistened and loved.

So what of Team Gai? What of their lips?.

Neji's were at the present moment set in a thin line as he watched his team-mates spar.

Lee's were open as he gasped for breath looking up at his female team mate who held a long blade to his neck.

Gai's were wide with joy and surprise, as he cheered for Tenten.

Tenten's were curved into a triumphal smirk as she removed the blade and held out a petite hand for Lee to grab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? Kinda random but I like it, more observations than of NejiTen but plenty to come

Till next time Au Revoir Beckylovesgigs


	8. Moment 8: Not Mine

Dedicated to Kaysuki_Uchiha

Moment 8: Not Mine

Tenten strolled along the streets of Konoha, head held high and headband proudly adorning her forehead, she whistled to herself as she passed Hokage monument, giving a salute to the 6th Hokage's face, the stone permanently etched into a fox like grin with those same whiskers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji set out from the Hyuuga household, head high as he counted birds. His headband was in place covering his 'caged bird' curse seal, and pale white eyes stood out against dark skin, tanned from years of training and even darker hair; which now fell to his knees.

He passed the academy watching as civilian and Shinobi parents alike dropped soon to be Shinobi off at the playground and stood for a few minutes, only talking to those who were adorned the same as them. He noticed that Ino was there chatting animatedly to her pink haired friend who bore the same robes as her mentor had once done only with a pair of black fighting trousers. A small pink haired girl stood holding her hand who stuck her tongue out at the even smaller boy stood next to Ino. He went to turn away when her saw Tenten step into the playground. A small girl with pale brown eyes and long deep brown hair tied in two bunches. With one hand she held onto Tenten and with the other held a small kunai sharpened to a point. His heart leapt as she looked at him and then to tenten.

He stepped over to her

"Ten?" he asked. She spun around

"Neji?" her heart began to race in her chest "Wha…what are you doing here?" she was suddenly out of breath

"I…" he dropped his head "I don't know" he turned away but was stopped by a gentle grip on his arm

"Don't go, not again" he nodded at her before turning his attention to the small girl

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked her

In response the girl barred her teeth and raised her weapon to his face

"Nina, be nice" tenten snapped crouching down to the same level as the two

"Neji, this is Nina, MY daughter" he held out a hand to her

"Hi Nina, I'm Neji, mummy's friend"

The child held out a small hand to him almost afraid of him "Hi Ne.. Nej.. i" she blushed crimson reminding him for a brief moment of her mother at the same age

He heard tenten giggle before wrapping her arms around the small girl, Neji couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring

"Its ok Neen, go on your class is going in" she released the girl kissing her on the cheek and watching her run off to join a black haired boy with rather bushy eyebrows and take his hand. He faintly heard her call

"come on Gai-kun" he couldn't hold back the snigger

Tenten turned back to him "What?"

"Gai - kun?" he asked

She shrugged "Lee's son, but you wouldn't know that, would you?, you haven't been here these last seven years"

"I'm sorry" he stood up "Coffee?" he offered. She smiled at him

"Why not"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not mine, is she?" he asked her once they had ordered

"No she's not, picked that up quick didn't you?" she answered

"What happened to you Ten?, what changed you?"

She ran a hand through her hair which he now noticed was loose, then he took a proper look at her.

Gone was the Tenten he knew. Gone were the twin buns aside her head and replacing them was her hair down with a side parting, the chocolate brown hair feel to beyond her waist. The traditional pink Chinese top and green trousers were replaced with a long skirt split up either side and black leggings, a pale green yakuta with blue top underneath adorned her top half. Gone was the girl he knew, here sat in front of him was a new woman and one he realised he needed.

"Who's is she?" he asked looking at her

"Hiro's"

"Why?" one solitary word, tore his world to pieces

"Accidents happen" he felt as if she had just smacked him across the face

"What do you mean?"

"It's what you said" Neji was suddenly hit with a flashback of a failed mission where a mother and child were killed by accident, Tenten had been distraught by that mission and all he had said to her was 'accidents happen' he suddenly felt guilty

"But us, our child?"

" I miscarried" she spoke in a monotone "it happens"

"But??" he put a hand on hers

"Its fine, I dealt, I grew up"

"I can see that" he paused "Why him?"

"Cause he looked like you, I'm sorry Neji, I thought you were dead"

"If she's a Hyuuga, why don't you live at the main house?"

"Hiro's dead, I'm not wanted anymore"

"Ten, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" she spat "we're fine, she's fine, she'll grow up to be just like him, that's all I can hope for"

"You deserve better"

Her eyes softened "Thank you"

He held out a hand for her "Let me help you" she shook her head

"You've already done enough" she paused on her way out the door "coming?" she asked, a hint of the tenten he knew still there

He just stared at her confused "She needs a father figure and someone who can teach her the Byuakugan" he nodded dumbly following her to the door and taking her hand as he had so many years before.

"I've missed you" he admitted

"And I you" she gave his hand a squeeze "Neji?"

"Hmm"

"Promise you'll stay this time?"

"I promise".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? Good?, bad?, always need feedback, review and the next moment is dedicated.

Plus I need I dears for moments, so any help is appreciated

Thanks, till next time Beckylovesgigs


	9. Moment 9: Roses Are Red

Roses are red

Violets are blue

This little poem is to say

I love you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Weapons are my life

But so are you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Konoha's beautiful

And so are you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

A Konoha Winter

Reminds me of you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

These poems suck

But I still love you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

The snow is falling

But you're prettier

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Your hair is brown

And you eyes are too

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Never forget

Just, how much I love you.


	10. Moment 10: Help Me?

Neji or Lee

Vampire or Werewolf? 

Monsters.

But I was in love, I couldn't help it, I couldn't control it.

You understand right? You understand me?

No one else does, they don't get it. 

When I'm with Neji. I'm normal, I'm… it's natural.

But with Lee. I'm Human I guess that's how I'd describe it, it's the only way to describe it.

I guess I should explain. 

I'm Tennie, Tenten - no last name just Tenten, 16 and hopelessly in love, WITH 2 PEOPLE!!!!

I'm 5'8 so a pretty average height, nothing special 

Shoulder length brunette hair, well it's not really brunette, more muddy brown or as my mother puts it COFFEE! 

As if! I hate coffee 

As for my eyes? Their not quite the jewels that my sister owns, not dazzling green to match the grass as she proclaims - do you like that word? Proclaim? I've been told to use it in a sentence it's my 'Homework' 

Pphh don't make me laugh.

I just HAD to get the plain eyes, the BROWN eyes

Yea you read right BROWN EYES! Well more of a mud colour really, lucky me huh? 

That would be my dad's fault, he's weird like that red eyes, dark blue hair, all natural by the way, Mum's blonde with green eyes, Sis Lauren's perfect long blond hair and green eyes, makes sense, she's such a bimbo.

Then there's Dad, Logan short but messy dark blue hair, he swears its natural but what do I know? I'm only a teenager, then his eyes, bright red it always confused me 

how does that explain me? can anyone help? Who to chooses Neji the charming, adoring vampire or Lee, the werewolf? Help Please?


	11. Moment 11: She and He

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in ages, life has been … well busy shall we say, CWK, Drama Exams…. You get the picture. So sorry and here's the new chapter She and He **

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Moment 11: She and He

It was a mid autumns' evening when she was born, the baby cried and by doing so set off many of the other children in the orphanage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an early spring morning when he was born, he was a silent baby instead catching the petals falling from the trees above his crib.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was an orphan who as a baby loved watching the sky, heaven was her first word. So heaven they called her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was an only child and spent most of his early days watching birds in the gardens. His father named him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she was a small child, she loved pointy objects. She once found a nail and proceeded to throw it at a makeshift target many times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he was younger he watched his father die. This changed him. He did not cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she first met him, she smiled politely, bowing to him out of respect "Good Morning Hyuuga - Sama" then she went on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he first met her, he was walking behind his uncle, his forehead bandaged and head bowed, "Good Morning Hyuuga - Sama" he looked up and saw her brown eyes twinkling as she smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she joined the academy, she received her first kunai and using it carved her name into the bark of the tree outside the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he first joined the academy, he wanted to prove something, he took each day as a chance to prove he was strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she was placed on team 13 she smiled sweetly at a brown haired boy, like she had so many years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he was placed on genin team 13, and was greeted with "Good Morning Hyuuga - Sama" he knew he had found her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she became a jonin, she always smiled before she greeted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he became a jonin, he always kept an eye out on the team roster for her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she came back from their first shared mission, she smiled politely. Waiting for him to acknowledge her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he came back from their first shared mission, he smirked at her holding out a gold ring and asked "Will You Marry Me?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
